battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Related videos module coming soon
Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not to be rude or anything, but I feel as if this isn't really addressing a problem in terms of our specific wiki; we generally either already have the videos we need, or are capable of self-producing new ones. :Of course, I may just not understand exactly what the purpose of this thing is... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::We have built some partnerships that have exclusive video content, so the idea is to make that available to you here. Let mek now if you have other concerns. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I think essentially what this will be is a video archive that we can pool more already-licensed stuff from, Yuri. Which may or may not be beneficial. If they post a bunch of BF-related interviews of important DICE characters regarding games, we could add them to the respective pages. Same with any trailer for older games that we probably have missed, like BF1942, BFV, BF2MC, and BF2142. ::But Sarah, do you have any specific videos that relate to the Battlefield series that you know of? If not, is there a way we could find out through like a preview/beta source? Or will we just have to wait until the module comes online? 21:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hi, here is the category for battlefield there. It has a decent number listed. You can also search there for other key words. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Seems like a bunch are montages (not particularly useful for us) and machinimas (BFFs! Woo!), but there are others that are trailers for Modern Combat, Heroes, and some others after a quick scan. We'll definitely have to look through to whats useful, but it looks like it will be a good asset to have, especially for some of the lesser documented games. 23:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok great! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC)